Represión y desahogo
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: Y él estaba frustrado, ¿cómo no estarlo? Si a ella poco le importaba andar en ropa muy corta y ajustada en casa, si a eso le sumamos las hormonas y el deseo sexual del Uzumaki, tenemos una bomba de tiempo. OneShot UA Personajes: Kishimoto-sama


Otro Oneshot que demuestra lo tierna e ingenua que puede ser nuestra querida Hina-chan.

Que lo disfruten.

¿Se les estaba muriendo el amor? No, el no lo permitiría.

Ella ahora parecía no querer nada con él. Quizás la maldita rutina estaba haciendo de las suyas. Quizás… Hinata ya no lo quería.

Pero y si así era… ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin esos ojos perla y esos labios rosas? No, el no iba a dejar morir ese amor. El iba a hacer todo por salvarlo.

Hace un año habían iniciado su relación, y hace ya dos meses compartían el pequeño pero acogedor apartamento de Naruto. Aquella mañana habia despertado decidido. Hoy… le haría el amor tantas veces que ella volvería a ser la atenta chica de antes.

Y es que en las últimas dos semanas Hinata habia cambiado, parecía distraída en sus propios pensamientos, sumida en su mundo, totalmente absorta en asuntos ajenos al curioso Uzumaki, no se alimentaba bien y esto solo empeoraba la trastornada mente del rubio. Eso sin contar que no se dejaba tocar ni un pelo. Ya lo habia intentado acercarse desde atrás, tomarla por sorpresa, tentarla en la ducha y… nada. La libido de su novia estaba por el suelo. Y él estaba frustrado, ¿cómo no estarlo? Si a ella poco le importaba andar en ropa muy corta y ajustada en casa, si a eso le sumamos las hormonas y el deseo sexual del Uzumaki, tenemos una bomba de tiempo.

Ahora solo tenía que planear qué hacer para que su novia lo complaciera con todas las de la ley.

- Naruto-kun - la voz de su amada lo hizo verla - Esta listo el almuerzo -

Naruto se levanto de la cama y camino, no pudo evitar ver el vaivén de las caderas de Hinata y esas piernas, maldita sea, si no se controlaba se le iba a abalanzar encima.

- Hi… Hina-chan - dijo Naruto tragando saliva.

Ella se giro, gran error. Naruto entonces vio que su camisa dejaba ver un poco el sostén negro que tenia. Se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué sucede? - ella se acerco, Naruto aun no despegaba la vista de aquel cuerpo - ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? - dijo poniéndose frente a él.

El reacciono tomándola de la cintura y aferrándola a él, uniéndola todo lo que podía.

- Naruto… - susurró la Hyuga.

- Te necesito - dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella mas.

Hinata sonrojada a más no poder abrió sus labios para así darle espacio a su novio quien no dudo en adueñarse de aquella boca que tanto deseaba. Hinata le correspondía, ella también lo necesitaba, mucho. Decidió olvidarse de todos sus problemas y hacerlo, estar con él.

Naruto sintió infinita felicidad al verse correspondido. Pronto se aventuro aun más. Tocarla, como la extrañaba. No le importo lo mas mínimo estar en el pasillo la recostó en la pared y subió sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, dándole pequeñas embestidas aun con la ropa de por medio.

- Ah - gimió la ojiperla ante los movimientos.

Naruto miraba extasiado el sonrojo de la Hyuga, como pudo quito la blusa y pronto lo único que lo separaba de la deliciosa piel de Hinata era el sujetador. Con afán busco el broche y lo abrió. Los pechos de Hinata se liberaron por si solos y Naruto no la hizo esperar, los beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Na… ru… to - gimió la Hyuga.

Naruto la abrazo más fuerte y los guió a la habitación. La deposito en la cama, se deshizo de toda su ropa menos sus bóxers y se ubico sobre ella. Lentamente le quito el cortísimo pantalón. Beso sus piernas, su perfecto abdomen y de nuevo sus pechos, esos pechos, ese abdomen, esas piernas, ese cuerpo, esa mujer… ¿cómo podía encenderlo tanto?

- Eres tan hermosa Hinata - susurro al tiempo que lentamente quitaba la última prenda.

Al verla desnuda tuvo que evitar babear, hace dos semanas no tenía esa vista. ¡Vaya vista! Aquello era casi adictivo.

Hinata se sonrojo y por reflejo se tapó con sus brazos. Naruto sonrió. No importaba cuantas veces la habia visto sin tapujos ella seguia tímida y eso la hacía tan endemoniadamente adorable.

Naruto retiro sus brazos y volvió a besarla, bajo hasta sus pechos, dándoles la atención merecida. Hinata solo se retorcía bajo él. Tanto placer debería ser ilegal.

Pronto Naruto la beso al tiempo que se introducía dentro de ella de una sola embestida.

- Ah - un grito reprimido se quedo en la boca de Hinata. Cerrada por los labios del rubio.

Pronto inicio el vaivén, como una tortura, una deliciosa tortura. Naruto pronto aumentaba el ritmo hasta llegar a uno salvaje, frenético, parecía querer romper a la chica. Quien gemía su nombre, música para los oídos del rubio.

Pronto ella llego a la cúspide y se aferro a él gritando su nombre. La vista se le nubló y vio estrellas de colores.

El rubio no tardo en acompañarla, dejándose caer sobre ella después de derramar su esencia.

Aquella habia sido una tarde habia sido excepcional, no necesitarían almorzar pues tenían otros asuntos que tratar, sin duda esa sería una noche memorable. Sin duda el sexo frenético y necesitado era algo ardiente. El permanecer soportando las ganas y luego desahogar todo en una noche.

Naruto se dejo caer a su lado y ella se acomodo en su pecho.

- Hina-chan - susurro.

- Dime -

- ¿Por qué no querías estar conmigo? - pregunto.

Hinata sonrió, habia sido una tonta.

- Sakura-san me dijo que… que… - Naruto le acaricio el cabello - Que estaba… go… gordita - dijo por fin. Naruto estallo en carcajadas. No sabía quien estaba más loca, Sakura por hacer ese comentario o su novia por no notar la figura de impacto que tenia - No te rías Naruto-kun… de verdad me preocupe al pensar que tal vez ya no querrías hacer esto conmigo -

Naruto abrió los ojos, su novia era una pervertida, una hermosa y sexy pervertida - ¿Te preocupaba que no hubiera sexo? - dijo divertido.

Hinata se sonrojo de sobremanera - Hay… hay formas más sutiles de decirlo - regaño.

- No seas tonta - dijo mientras se volvía a poner sobre ella - Eres lo más hermoso que he visto, te amo deberías saberlo - Hinata sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Hinata cerró los ojos, aquella sesión la habia dejado agotada.

- Hina-chan - susurro cerca a su oído - No pensaras dormirte ¿verdad? -

Hinata abrió los ojos para verlo.

- Fueron dos semanas - dijo travieso - Aun no estoy satisfecho -

Hinata sonrió, sin duda amaba a su novio, con todo y lo pervertido que a veces podía llegar a ser.

- Hai - susurro condenándose a si misma a una noche entera de placer en manos del hombre de su vida.

Y Naruto solo sonreía… ella era suya. Siempre lo habia sido, lo seria esta noche y lo seria para siempre.

Fin.


End file.
